


Princess-Sitting

by Kalloway



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:41:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21715516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Yuffie looks for her prince?
Collections: The Lemonade Cafe





	Princess-Sitting

**Author's Note:**

> for KH100, 'unromantic', Nov. 27th, 2011

There were certain drawbacks to things like princess-siting, Yuffie realized quite quickly. Each princess was full of amazing stories, including quite a few about princes and romance and wonderful true love.

And while Yuffie wasn't really sure she wanted a happily-ever-after complete with a dress with enough white fabric to make curtains for the whole castle, perhaps having a nice young man sweep her off her feet would be rather interesting.

Except, of course, her choices were Cloud, who was obsessed with another man; Leon, who was like a brother; and Cid... who was Cid.

She'd stick to the stories.


End file.
